


Rein raus (in, out)

by chaos_monkey



Series: Stripped [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, it's not sad if you ignore canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrass and Thrawn have some long-overdue catching up to do.In private.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Stripped [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Rein raus (in, out)

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the series, but with a big time jump forward to when Thrawn is Commander of the _Springhawk_

Thrass groaned, burying his face in the pillow and spreading his knees wider as his brother’s slick fingers pressed easily inside him. 

He hardly needed prepping anyway— he’d started fucking the shuttle’s co-pilot out of sheer boredom on the second day of the week-long trip out to the _Springhawk,_ and wasn’t exactly out of practice before that, either. Thrawn could clearly tell, because he didn’t do much more than get them both quickly lubed up, already breathing hard behind Thrass as he lined up and then pushed inside a brief moment later. 

Thrass’ low groan mirrored Thrawn’s as his brother slid home, filling him perfectly with stiff heat, as though they were _made_ to fit together. Thrawn didn’t take it slow in the slightest, hips snapping sharply as he drove into Thrass again and again, grunting on every thrust; one hand holding Thrass’ hip tightly enough to leave finger marks and the other sliding up Thrass’ bare back to grip his shoulder hard as well. 

He was always like this, when they’d been apart for too long, possessive and needy to the point of _desperate_ the moment they were behind closed doors and safely alone together. Thrass knew he should probably mind, but… he didn’t. 

He _liked_ it too much. 

Biting out a string of curses into the pillow, he fisted both hands in the sheets while his younger brother fucked him hard from behind, Thrawn’s panting grunts already turning to choked-out gasps and moans. It was only a few short moments at most before Thrass felt his brother’s climax hit, Thrawn’s deep, steady thrusts turning jerky and uncoordinated, his cock pulsing even hotter and harder as he spilled inside Thrass with a _growl,_ fingernails raking trails down his back. 

Thrass groaned again as Thrawn collapsed against his back, panting and sweaty, and the weight of his brother’s not inconsiderable muscular bulk pinned him flat to the bed on his stomach. 

“ _Thrawn._ ” 

Thrawn just grunted, apparently too busy mouthing at Thrass’ neck to answer properly. “Mm?” 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, _some_ of us didn’t manage to get off in three seconds.” 

“I know,” Thrawn murmured, still sucking and nipping at Thrass’ skin. 

Thrass huffed. “I don’t recall you being _quite_ this selfish last time,” he complained, finally getting an arm under himself. 

Thrawn rolled with him when Thrass levered them over onto their sides, bodies still joined together, hot and slick. His breath hitched as the movement shifted his brother’s still more than half-hard cock inside him, and Thrass dropped a hand down to his own stiff cock with the intent of at least taking the edge off— but Thrawn got there first. 

“What makes you think I’m finished with you?” Thrawn asked, licking a wet trail up Thrass’ neck to nip at his earlobe and trailing slippery fingers teasingly up the underside of his shaft at the same time. “But I didn’t intend to be that quick,” he added, a faint hint of apologetic chagrin in his tone. “It has been… awhile.” 

Thrass’ sigh turned into a soft, breathy gasp as his brother’s thumb swirled lightly over the wet tip of his cock. “Thrawn, for… We’ve talked about this, you _know_ you don’t have to wait for me. Just go get laid when you need it. You are aware that _nobody_ in the Defense Force actually cares about those outdated regulations, yes?” 

Thrawn hummed an absent-minded affirmative from behind him, fingers still playing lightly over Thrass’ cock. 

“Then why _don’t_ you?” Thrass pressed, his slightly exasperated tone quivering slightly as his brother’s leg pushed his forward, hips moving against his ass in the ghost of a thrust. “ _I_ do. You know that, I’ve never pretended otherwise.” 

“Mm. True. But you still think about me when you have someone else inside you,” Thrawn said in a low, throaty voice, slightly muffled as he sucked a hard kiss into Thrass’ neck with another lazy half-thrust that sent little sparks of pleasure up Thrass’ spine. “Don’t you.” 

It wasn’t a question, and it was true, and Thrass had stopped wondering years ago how his brother always knew these things. “Stop deflecting.” 

His voice only came out marginally less steady than he’d been aiming for; steady being difficult with Thrawn still almost-but-not-quite fucking him, already stiffening up again and sliding easily in the slick mixture of come and lube. 

“I attempted to do so, on several occasions,” Thrawn said after a moment, his tone finally serious. Thrass felt his brother’s shoulder lift in a small shrug. “It did not go well, so I stopped trying.” 

“What do you mean, it didn’t go well?” 

A pause; then, “I _felt_ nothing for them, Thrass. I have no interest in sleeping with anyone but you, because I don’t _care_ for anyone but you. And my… performance suffered for it,” Thrawn added dryly. “Rather markedly.” 

“…Oh,” Thrass said, taken aback. He’d never really… considered that possibility, not given Thrawn’s rather _unquenchable_ fervour when they were together. “I’m sorry.” 

“Do not be,” Thrawn said into Thrass’ neck, his voice turning into that heated, purring rumble and his hips rolling in a long, slow, luxurious thrust. “I’m content with what we have.” 

Thrass just groaned in response as his brother finally stopped teasing, Thrawn’s fingers closing around his cock and stroking in time with his continued thrusts. Sliding his own hand onto Thrawn’s ass, Thrass twisted, craning his neck around to find Thrawn’s mouth with his. Thrawn leaned up into it to meet him in turn, nipping at Thrass’ bottom lip, licking into his mouth and setting a deep, steady pace in and out that had Thrass writhing slowly on the narrow bed in very short order. 

He lost himself in it, he didn’t know for how long; his entire awareness narrowing to the feel of Thrawn’s skin sweaty and warm against his own, Thrawn’s grip firm and sure around his aching cock and his brother’s hard heat relentlessly filling him again and again, the angle just right to slide tantalizingly lightly over that sweet spot inside him each time. He kept rocking his hips to meet Thrawn on every thrust, the breathless moans and half-voiced gasps spilling from his lips entirely uninhibited in a way he could never quite bring himself to allow with anyone else but Thrawn. 

Thrawn was barely even speeding up his slow, steady pace, but the demanding heat in Thrass’ center still spiralled inexorably higher as his brother drove him gradually closer and closer to the edge, the tension building within him an exquisite torment that he almost didn’t want to end. 

Almost. 

“Thrawn— _fuck—_ I need—” Thrass finally choked out between gasping breaths, one hand fisted desperately in the coarse sheets and tremors shuddering through his entire body as he teetered on the brink of release, panting, sweating, _needing—_

And then Thrawn’s teeth sank into the curve of his neck and shoulder in a sharp flash of pleasure-pain, his brother’s grip tightening and his hips snapping forward just that tiny bit harder to tip Thrass over that edge with a keening wail he barely recognized as his own. He could feel himself clenching around Thrawn as he came, his cock throbbing and pulsing in Thrawn’s grip and spurting glistening streaks out over his brother’s bed. Thrawn kept fucking him through it, kept stroking his sensitive, twitching cock until it was almost too much to bear; but Thrass didn’t want him to stop anyway, trembling and shaking, little shocked-sounding, breathless mewls escaping him in time with his brother’s continued thrusts. 

He could feel Thrawn chasing his own orgasm again, too, the rhythm of his hips still slow, but with an almost frantic edge to them now. Thrawn finally released his spent cock and half-rolled him forward onto his belly without pausing, still biting and sucking at Thrass’ neck, his increasingly desperate grunts and moans and whimpers of need muffled into Thrass’ skin. Thrass arched his back into it, an only half-conscious litany of _yes-yes-yes_ tumbling from his lips while Thrawn fucked him down into the mattress, staying so deep his hips were pressed hard against Thrass through it all, rocking against his ass, his brother’s skin moving hot and slick against his sweaty back. 

“ _Thrass—_ ” 

His name burst from his brother’s lips in an explosive gasp as Thrawn jerked and shuddered and came in him for the second time. Thrass moaned brokenly, quivering at the feeling of Thrawn’s cock pulsing hotter and harder, spilling out deep inside him in a muted sensation of thick heat. Thrawn was still mouthing at his neck, his panting whimpers hot and humid on Thrass’ over-sensitized skin and his fingers holding Thrass’ hip in a vise-grip as he trembled and twitched against Thrass’ back. 

They just stayed like that as they calmed again, pressed tightly together, breath coming in softly panted moans while little aftershocks shivered back and forth between them. Thrass finally shifted with a low groan, wriggling away from the wet spot he’d drooled onto his brother’s pillow and the sticky mess of his own come in the sheets, and wincing as the motion shifted Thrawn’s softening cock inside him. 

“I’m not going to be able to sit down properly for a _week,_ ” Thrass mumbled, groaning again as Thrawn finally, slowly pulled out and rolled off him. 

“You like it,” Thrawn said, a smugly pleased note to his voice. 

Thrass just hummed in agreement as he stretched and turned over to lie face-to-face with Thrawn, too relaxed and fucked-out to summon any kind of witty response for the time being. And almost by accident, Thrawn’s mouth met his again in a lazily sated kiss, hardly more than a warm press of their lips together until they drifted off, entwined together in the rumpled tangle of bedding. 

Everything else could wait. 


End file.
